This invention relates to a hybrid electronic musical instrument which comprises two or more electronic musical instruments coupled together to provide expanded overall capability of functions.
Conventionally, two electronic keyboard musical instruments are arranged one above another for use as a two-stage electronic keyboard musical instrument. In this case, an electronic musical instrument for playing melody part is arranged as the upper stage and that for the accompaniment part as the lower stage. Of the two instruments, the one which has a greater number of play keys or has a greater number of available timbres for selection is used as the melody part instrument. Where an electronic musical instrument with an auto-play function of accompaniment is used for the two-stage musical instrument, it is used for the melody part of upper stage for the same reasons. Since the electronic musical instrument with auto-play function of accompaniment and other greater number of functions such as rhythm function is used as an upper stage instrument, the upper stage instrument has to be operated for obtaining auto-play accompaniment. Usually, however, the lower instrument is operative for the auto-play accompaniment, and users are not familiar with the upper stage instrument operative for auto-play accompaniment.